Tudo que Preciso é Você
by Palas Lis
Summary: Nakayama Rin: uma princesa que virou escrava. Inokuma Sesshoumaru: um príncipe fadado a ser rei. Dois caminhos diferentes ligados por um mesmo destino. ‹‹Presente para Rin–chan›› ‹‹CAPÍTULO 2 ONLINE››
1. O Início da Desgraça de Uns

_**Retratações –** "Inuyasha" não me pertence._

* * *

_**Dedicatória –** Oh, esse fic é um presente para uma menininha muito encantadora, a Rin-chan, que faz aniversário hoje! É uma simples lembra para você, fofinha. Lis-sama ama muito Rin-chan o/. Parabéns e felicidades, Rin... Você merece!_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –** Pessoal, olá!_

_Aqui está minha nova história com o casal Rin e Sesshy. Diferente das demais que estou escrevendo, essa aqui é um drama, para variar um pouco. Esse é meu primeiro épico... Sempre quis escrever um épico e, finalmente, estou fazendo um \o/. _

_Agradecimentos a Shampoo-chan por revisar o capítulo para mim. Sim, eu também te amo (Essas meninas são tão ciumentas u.u). _

_Espero sinceramente que gostem e que comentem, ok? _

_Well, acho que é só..._

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,  
__Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Tudo que Preciso é Você**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Rin-chan_

-

**Prólogo**

**O Início da Desgraça de Uns...**

-

_Edo, Japão. Período Feudal. Ano – aproximadamente – de 1.620 d.C._

Uma época conturbada acontece no Japão: há intermináveis, sangrentas e cruéis guerras civis no país. O caos está implantado. Só há dor, miséria e lástima. A fome não é devidamente saciada para uns, já que as plantações e alimentos são insuficientes com as invasões.

Edo é praticamente dividida em duas potências: o Reino das Terras do Leste, controlado Nakayama Toshiro, e é um lugar onde vivem humanos; e o Reino das Terras do Oeste, comandado por Inokuma Taisho, com seus súditos youkai's.

Reinos diferentes, reinos rivais. Não há combates entre eles, mas a preocupação em uma guerra de dimensões estrondosas é presente na mente de ambos os lados. Toshiro e Taisho não querem combater – já que isso acarretaria na destruição dos dois lados –, mas também não aceitam uma aliança entre seus reinos.

O medo era um sentimento permanente naquela época. Ninguém conseguia viver de maneira plena... Existe sempre o temor de um ataque surpresa... De um ataque que não se poderiam defender... A desconfiança é perpétua...

_Terras do Leste – Castelo da família Nakayama_

Por ser uma época difícil, aquele dia estava até agradável: nem quente e nem frio. Um dia comum de Outono. Nada parecia estar diferente. Aproveitando que não tinha nada para fazer, a caçula da família real do Leste saiu para aproveitar o dia no jardim do castelo.

Nakayama Rin era a única filha de uma linhagem real de sete homens. Os pais não tinham do que reclamar por – como era costume na época – serem infelizes por terem tido uma filha mulher, já que tinham vários filhos homens para serem sucessores do rei.

Então, Rin era uma menina muito amada e querida. Sua mãe, Nakayama Tami, tratava a filha como uma boneca de porcelana, era sua princesa – literalmente. Seus irmãos também eram muito carinhosos com ela. O único que não era muito de demonstrar carinho para a menina era o pai, mas não porque não gostava dela, e sim porque tinha uma personalidade mais fria e séria.

Rin estava no jardim do castelo no começo daquele dia de fim do mês de Setembro, olhando para além dos portões. Seu longo cabelo, preso em uma trança bem feita, lhe caía nas costas e eram balançados pelo vento suave que soprou. Ela vestia um traje tradicional japonês, na cor rosa com desenhos de nuvens brancas.

O rosto de traços delicados e infantis se contraiu visivelmente ao ver um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas próximo ao castelo e levou a mão ao peito, sentindo-se agoniada. Parecia-lhe que discutiam, gritando insultos e palavras de baixo calão, que Rin não conhecia o significado, pois, se conhecesse, certamente ficaria corada e sem graça.

"_Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa?", _ela preocupou-se ao ver uma briga formada. Depois de presenciar tantas brigas e revoltas, qualquer amontoado de pessoas alteradas já lhe assustava. _"Será que está acontecendo mais uma batalha...?"._

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao ver dois de seus irmãos montados em cavalos, trajando devidamente armaduras grandes e com armas afiadas em mão, se aproximarem dela. Eles estavam se preparando para lutar, novamente... Como já vinha acontecendo há algum tempo.

Os súditos no rei Toshiro faziam revoluções, querendo que houvesse um ataque em massa ao reino de Taisho. O ódio pelos youkai's era tamanho que não se importavam colocar mulheres e criança em perigo, queriam apenas a destruição daquela raça – considerada desprezível, por eles. Queria a morte da linhagem youkai, mesmo que isso custasse a sua própria extinção.

- O que está acontecendo, Suikotsu? – Rin perguntou; os olhos castanhos preocupados encaravam os dois irmãos.

- Alguns problemas, irmãzinha. – o seu irmão mais velho respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas já iremos resolvê-lo.

- Mais uma batalha, não é? – Rin contraiu o rosto.

- Hai. – ele não mentiu e Rin desviou os olhos dos de Suikotsu, olhando para as mãos fechadas em punho que apertavam o tecido caro do quimono – Mas não há nada com que precise se preocupar.

- O que faz aqui? – Jakotsu perguntou, animado, tentando distrair a caçula. – Kaa-san está esperando-a para fazerem origami's.

- Ah, eu já irei. – Rin sorriu, levou a mão ao cabelo e colou para trás da orelha uma mexa que soltou da trança. – Estava apenas olhando...

Sentiu o coração apertado ao pensar que novamente os irmãos lutariam e se preocupou com o pai. Ele era o rei, mas antes se considerava com guerreiro e não pestanejava em aceitar ir para frente da batalha, se fosse necessário. Infelizmente, na última luta, acabou ferindo-se seriamente no ombro e ainda nem conseguia movê-lo direito.

-Tou-san vai lutar também? – Rin deu um passo para frente e encarou os olhos vibrantes do irmão. – Ele ainda não está bem...

- Iie. – Suikotsu respondeu. – Ele não irá sair desse castelo.

Um suspiro aliviado saiu dos lábios dela ao ouvir a resposta do mais velho. Levou a mão à franja que caía nos olhos e jogou a para trás – não adiantou muito, já que ela tornou a cair-lhe nos olhos brilhantes e castanhos.

- Não se preocupe, pequena.

- Ah! – ela ficou sem jeito ao ouvir Jakotsu a chamar daquele jeito e suas bochechas coraram.

- Se bem que você não é mais tão pequena assim... – Jakotsu brincou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, divertidamente.

- Rin virou uma bela moça. – Suikotsu concordou. – Logo teremos que encontrar um bom marido para ela e...

- Ora, não diga besteira! – Jakotsu disse divertido, querendo tirar a expressão preocupada do rosto da caçula. – Não deixarei que minha pequena irmã se case!

Rin deu uma sonora risada.

- Eu não penso em casar, rapazes... – Rin falou visivelmente menos nervosa.

- Faz muito bem – o segundo da linhagem da família real fez um gesto com a mão, demonstrando satisfação com a resposta de Rin. – Não quero que homem nenhum toque em minha pequena irmã.

- ... Não até eu encontrar a pessoa certa. – ela tratou de completar.

Ele fez uma falsa carranca.

- Eu até deixo, mas ele terá que ser muito bom para você... – ele sorriu e mostrou a língua de maneira traquinas. Parou de falar e levou a mão queixo, olhando para cima com um ar pensativo. – Se bem que homem nenhum será bom o suficiente para Rin.

- Finalmente você disse algo aproveitável. – o mais velho concordou.

- Eu sempre digo. – Jakotsu fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

- Claro...

- Eu senti um leve tom de ironia em sua voz... – ele estreitou os olhos para o mais velho.

- Talvez seja porque eu _estava_ sendo irônico. – Suikotsu deixou que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no canto de seus lábios.

- Baka! – Jakotsu fez uma careta e o irmão riu.

Rin encarou os dois e sorriu. Não era um momento propício para sorrir, mas esse era um modo de demonstrar os outros que era forte e não se abalaria com os problemas que estavam enfrentando. Seus irmãos eram fortes e lutavam; ela era forte e sorria.

- Prometem que vão voltar, prometem? – ela pediu, comprimindo os lábios ao ver um irmão olhar para o outro com uma expressão séria.

- Bem... – Jakotsu colocou a mão na cabeça dela e alisou-a, num ato de carinho. – Rin, nós...

- Faremos o possível. – Suikotsu completou, inclinando-se para beijar o topo da cabeça dela, tirando a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos de Rin. – Agora quero que vá fazer origami´s com kaa-san.

- Hai, Suikotsu. – ela fez uma profunda reverência aos irmãos e sorriu.

Viu-os virarem os cavalos e depois os dois saíram cavalgando apressados em direção aos portões gigantescos do castelo, sumindo de sua vista ao passarem por eles e os portões serem fechados novamente, por sentinelas do palácio.

Rin sentiu um estranho aperto no peito... Era como se nunca mais fosse vê-los ou que fosse perdê-los... Não queria pensar naquilo, ainda os veria novamente! Eram seus queridos irmãos e não ficaria sem eles... _"Nada de ruim irá acontecer...", _ela suspirou, _"Então por que me sinto agoniada?"._

Balançou a cabeça para os lados várias vezes, tirando os pensamentos pessimistas da mente. Andou quase saltitando até a sala do rei, esquecendo sua angústia. Ao fim da sala, onde se encontravam o trono e uma poltrona um pouco atrás – do rei e da rainha, respectivamente –, estavam os pais, conversando.

- Kaa-san! – Rin sorriu, acenando para eles, correndo para chegar mais rápido aos pais. – Tou-san!

- Rin, o que eu lhe disse sobre correr, querida? – a voz calma e aveludada a mãe foi ouvida na ampla sala.

- Ah! – Rin parou subitamente e corou, baixando os olhos. – Que uma princesa não deve correr...

- Hai. – Tami sorriu. – Então, por que está correndo?

- Ah, mas é só hoje! – Rin sorriu e tornou a correr, sentando no colo da mãe, apesar do protesto no olhar da senhora. – Prometo que vou comportar-me como uma princesa amanhã!

- Não quero esse tipo de modos, mocinha. – Toshiro alertou; os olhos castanhos, quase negros, direcionados a princesa, estreitos. – Precisará ser mais recatada, se quiser algum dia casar-se.

- Ah, tou-san, não quero pensar nisso agora. – Rin sorriu, sem graça.

- Pois devia, já é uma moça. – Toshiro sorriu.

- Kaa-san, vamos fazer origami's, vamos! – Rin se levantou do colo da mãe e a segurou pela mão, puxando-a.

- Hai. – Tami concordou e beijou a face do marido, antes de entrar em uma sala com a filha.

- Nakayama-san, deseja algo? – uma das serviçais da casa perguntou, ao ver as duas entrando na sala, curvando-se numa reverência.

As outras muitas jovens serviçais ajoelharam no chão e encostaram a testa nela, dispostas a servir a rainha e a princesa em qualquer coisa que fosse preciso, em reverência para indicar submissão e respeito a elas.

- No momento, nada. – ela continuou a entrar na sala e ajoelhou no chão, sentando-se sobre eles, próximo a uma mesinha no centro do ambiente.

- Eu gostaria de um pouco de água, onegai. – Rin pediu, sentando-se na mesma posição que a mãe. – Estou com sede.

- Irei buscar nesse instante. – uma linda jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, respondeu, endireitando-se, assim como as outras que estavam com a testa no chão.

- Eu agradeço, Sango. – Rin sorriu, pegando uma folha de papel e começando a dobrar.

Mãe e filha dobravam os papéis em silêncio. O sorriso sempre presente nos lábios rosados de Rin sumiu e ela ficou séria, olhando para as mãos da mãe que faziam origami's habilmente, mas não para admirar a destreza da mulher, e sim porque estava distraída.

- O que foi, minha filha? – a rainha percebeu o sorriso dela se apagar e perguntou. – Algum problema, querida?

- Meus irmãos foram lutar de novo, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, segurando para não chorar.

- Hai. – Tami respondeu. – Eles estão lutando para nos proteger, Rin.

- Eu me preocupo com eles, kaa-san. – Rin falou, num suspiro e passou a costa da mão para limpar duas lágrimas que escorreram pela face. – Eles têm lutado muito.

- Rin – a mãe tocou na mão da filha e ela levantou os olhos para encará-la –, não quero que fique assim.

-Mas, kaa-san... – Rin tentou falar, mas Tami levou a mão o dedo indicar aos lábios dela e ela se calou, baixando a cabeça.

- Isso tudo vai acabar. – a mulher disse esperançosa.

- Eu estou agoniada, kaa-san... – Rin levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo o coração contrito. – É como se algo ruim fosse acontecer...

- Rin, nada de ruim irá acontecer. – Tami levantou o queixo da menina com a mão e a encarou com um sorriso doce.

- Está bem. – Rin sorriu, apesar de seu coração não concordar com o que sua mãe dizia. – Já sei! Vou fazer origami's para meus irmãos!

- Hai, eles vão gostar. – a mulher sorriu e continuou a dobrar o papel.

- Amo você, kaa-san. – Rin falou, subitamente, sem olhar para a mãe, já que fazia origami's e olhava para as dobraduras dele.

- Eu também amo você, minha filha. – Tami falou, inclinando o corpo para o lado e beijando a testa da filha.

Parecia estranho, mas para Rin aquelas palavras soaram como uma despedida. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou a vontade incontrolável de chorar. Sua mãe tinha afirmado que nada de ruim iria acontecer, então ela acreditava e não precisaria chorar.

**-o-o-o-**

Era madrugada em Edo, e um vento mais gélido e forte fez as janelas dos aposentos de Rin sacudirem-se bastante e baterem na parede violentamente. Ela acordou assustada com o barulho e sentou-se na cama, assustada com o som.

- O quê... Foi? – a voz sonolenta foi seguida da mão levada ao olho direito e esfregá-lo. Encolheu-se ao sentir o vento soprar mais forte e tocar em sua pele quente. – Está... Frio.

Levantou-se da cama e fez uma careta ao tocar, com os pés descalços, a superfície áspera e fria do chão do castelo.

Caminhou arrepiando-se de... Frio? Não. Sentia frio, mas não era exatamente isso que lhe causava calafrios. Esfregando os braços para tentar manter-se aquecida, ela sentia-se agoniada. Algo não estava certo, sentia isso...

Aproximou-se dos vidros quebrados no chão e foi fechar a janela.

- Rin Hime! – uma jovem falou alto, bracejando.

- O que é, Sango? – Rin deu um sobressalto, levando a mão ao peito, assustada com a maneira urgente que serviçal do castelo falou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não devia levantar-se para fechar a janela! – Sango a empurrou pelos ombros até a cama e praticamente obrigou-a a deitar-se. Puxou o coberto cobre o corpo franzino e fez uma carranca. – Quando precisar, chame.

- O que há de errado em eu fechar uma simples janela? – Rin perguntou, vendo a mulher fechar a janela e recolher os cacos de vidro com cuidado para não se cortar.

- Você é a princesa das Terras do Leste! – Sango disse, como se fosse algo óbvio. – Quer motivo maior?

- Mas...

- Não, não! – Sango falou, fazendo uma profunda reverência para a menina. – Rin Hime precisa dormir. – ela afastou-se com os cacos na mão e parou na porta, fazendo outra reverência. Falou, antes de puxar a porta de correr: – Konbanwa.

- Sango... – Rin desistiu de falar com a mulher e virou o rosto para a janela, vendo a cortina ser sacudida pelo vendo que passava pela fissura onde antes estava o vidro.

Fechou os olhos para dormir quando ouviu um grito estridente escoar pelo castelo, fazendo-a sentar-se de uma vez na cama. Levantou-se depressa e caminhou para fora do quarto, trajando apenas o vestido simples de dormir.

Andou a passos rápidos pelo amplo corredor que dava para a sala do trono, de onde o som vinha. Parou frente à escadaria que levaria para o segundo andar, subitamente; a respiração presa na garganta e a expressão de surpresa no rosto.

No andar de baixo, youkai's estavam atacando os guardas e muitos já estavam, inclusive, mortos. Rin levou as mãos até a própria boca para conter um grito de surpresa. Eles estavam se preparando para incendiar o lugar com tochas, que foram jogadas nos móveis, cortinas e tapetes.

Correu para os aposentos reais dos pais, desesperada. Abriu a porta de uma vez e aproximou-se da cama... Estranho, mesmo com o barulho que fizera e com os sons do ataque youkai, os pais não acordaram e...

Dessa vez Rin não conseguiu segurar o grito de espanto: jaziam na cama, envoltos em uma poça de sangue que já começava a escorrer pelo chão, Toshiro e Tami degolados; os rostos sem vida uma expressão de dor e sofrimento marcados da hora de suas mortes.

A menina afastou-se da cama, sentido-se zonza, até encostar-se na parede fria.

Por um momento parecia que sua respiração havia parado, assim como seu coração, e uma onda de tremor dominou seu corpo. Não poderia ser verdade... Seus pais estavam mortos a sua frente, com a cabeça desprendida do corpo... Não podia ser verdade!

Sua mente não aceitava aquela situação. Era horrendo demais para ser verdade. Não era... Não poderia ser realmente verdade... Era muito hediondo para ser real...

Não viu quando alguém passou pela porta de uma vez, rapidamente. Estava em estado de choque. Braços fortes a puxaram de encontro ao tórax com armadura e contornaram seu corpo frágil, trêmulo e gélido, sem que Rin tivesse alguma ação. Ela apenas continuava a olhar os pais; duas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto assustado.

- Rin, não devia ter visto isso. – Bankotsu, o quarto herdeiro real, falou, preocupado com o estado inerte da irmã.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz não saiu. Seu corpo tremia intensamente e sua boca parecia seca. Quase não sentia os braços do irmão contornarem seu corpo pequeno e a enrolar em uma manta, tirando-a do quarto para não ver mais os pais mortos de maneira cruel.

Quando saíram no corredor do castelo, tiveram que desviar de alguns youkai's que os atacavam. Bankotsu empurrou Rin para trás de si e matou o invasor com sua alabarda. Passando o braço pelo ombro dela, ele tentou conduzi-la para o andar de baixo.

- Kuso! – ele xingou, ao ver que o andar debaixo era destruído pelas chamas de fogo colocadas pelos invasores. – Precisamos sair daqui!

Segurou uma Rin estática e correu por outra parte do castelo. A parte de baixo estava impossibilitada de ser usada, então tinham que procurar uma outra parte do castelo. Em mente, Bankotsu só pensou em uma alternativa: a saída secreta do lugar.

- Bankotsu! – correndo pelo correr, logo atrás dos dois, Jakotsu apareceu ao lado de Suikotsu. Ele estava com o ombro ferido e um corte do rosto.

- O que está havendo aqui, Suikotsu? – Bankotsu perguntou, sem soltar Rin. – Viu o que fizeram com nossos pais?

- São os youkai's das Terras do Oeste. – ele falou; a voz contendo um ódio visível, enquanto fechava a mão em punho. Ele olhou para Rin e viu os olhos dela um vazio tão grande que ficou preocupado. – Rin?

- Ela viu... – Bankotsu falou, ao ver o mais velho a balançar pelos ombros. – Nossos pais. Acho que entrou em choque.

- Rin... – ele a abraçou, sem obter um único som dela. – Seja forte, minha irmã. Vamos acabar com quem fez isso com nossos pais.

Um som ensurdecedor fez os três homens olharem para trás, a tempo de ver um dos irmãos ser arremessado contra a parede e cair pesadamente do chão em seguida, gemendo de dor; um ferimento grave no pescoço e todo machucado, coberto de sangue.

- Renkotsu! – os três se aproximaram dele e Rin apenas o seguiu com os olhos castanhos.

- Eu... – o que estava caído no chão tentou murmurar, mas engasgando com o próprio sangue que impossibilitava de falar. Ele tossiu e sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca, fechando os olhos por um momento para reabri-lo depois. – Nossos irmãos... Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu e Mukotsu... Eles... Estão mortos...

Aquelas palavras pareciam ter atingido Rin como um relâmpago, mas não teve nenhuma reação aparente. A única coisa que mostrava que ainda estava viva eram as lágrimas densas que escorriam pelo seu bonito rosto.

- Kami! – Bankotsu falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo para depois socando com a mão que estava segurando a alabarda à parede. – Esses malditos youkai's!

- Renkotsu, resista. – Jakotsu agachou ao lado dele e levou a mão ao lugar atingido, fazendo-a manchar-se com o líquido vermelho.

- Eu não posso... – ele falou, tendo uma convulsão pela dor intensa que o ferimento no pescoço lhe causara. – Está frio... Muito frio...

- Tirem Rin daqui! – Suikotsu jogou-se de joelhos no chão, para tentar ajudar o irmão. Ele rasgou um pedaço do quimono que usava e colocou no corte, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangramento. – Ele está morrendo!

Bankotsu entrou na frente irmã e a puxou em direção a saída secreta do castelo. Antes de sair na área plana, olhou para os lados, certificando que não havia nenhum youkai para atacá-los. Não tinha, então ele saiu, puxando Rin atrás dele.

- Rin, você está bem? – ele perguntou, fitando o rosto dela com a pouca luz do lugar, iluminado apenas pelas poucas estrelas num céu sem lua. – Rin-chan?

- Eu... – ela levantou o rosto assombrado para ele e piscou, deixando a manta que estava no ombro escorregar por ele e cair no chão. – Diga-me que tudo isso é um pesadelo...

- Rin... – ele passou os braços pelo corpo pequeno dela e a abraçou, protetoramente.

- Eu te imploro, não diga que tudo isso é real... – Rin murmurou, abraçando o mais forte que pode o irmão, entrando em desespero.

- Rin, eu sinto muito... Mas é tudo real. – Bankotsu estava desolado com a situação que a irmã estava. – Estamos sendo atacados... Nossos pais, e irmãos morreram... Só sobreviveram Suikotsu, Jakotsu, você e eu...

- Não! – Rin gritou, debatendo-se nos braços dele, socando seu tórax protegido com a armadura, não ligando em estar machucando as mãos. – Você está mentindo!

- Rin...

- Eu sei que está me pregando uma peça com sempre faz com Jakotsu, eu sei! – Rin falou, em prantos.

Bankotsu segurou os pulsos dela e com a outra mão levantou seu rosto, fitando a face vermelha de tanto que chorava e molhado de lágrimas dela. Ele desviou os olhos azuis escuros dos castanhos de Rin, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar e ver o sofrimento nos orbes da caçula.

- Tem que aceitar o que Bankotsu disse, pequena.

- Jakotsu! – Rin olhou para trás e viu os outros dois irmãos ainda vivos: Jakotsu e Suikotsu. Assustou-se ao ver que o mais velho tinha a roupa suja e sangue e o outro estava ferido. – Então, é verdade...?

Rin cobriu a face com as mãos e chorou amargamente, cercada pelos três irmãos. Segundos depois uma voz assustadora a fez arregalar os olhos e olhar para a direção dela. Um youkai enorme estava ali, atacando-os novamente!

- Kami! – Rin encolheu e Bankotsu tentou protegê-la de um imenso monstro, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura, levando-a do chão. Ao sentir os pés fora do chão, ela deu um grito estridente. – Tasukete!

Um trabalho em trio foi feito: Bankotsu – usando sua Banryu – atacou o gigante junto com Jakotsu – usando sua espada Serpente. Sem instantes, a Banryu e a espada Serpente arrancaram o braço do youkai e o mataram; Suikotsu foi encarregado de segurar a irmã da queda.

- Muito bem... – um youkai, moreno, vestido uma capa de babuíno se aproximou, batendo palmas e com um sorriso de escárnio para os três apareceu nos lábios finos. – Ainda temos alguns membros da família real das Terras do Leste vivos... Estão de parabéns por isso.

Suikotsu deixou a irmã próxima à porta que saíram do castelo, pela passagem secreta, e se colocou ao lado de Jakotsu e Bankotsu para lutarem. Rin ficou em pé, olhando para aquele ser, tremendo de medo, encolhida e encostada à parede.

- O que faz aqui, maldito? – Bankotsu gritou.

- Ainda não percebeu que viemos matá-los? – uma risada maligna foi dada por ele. – Além de humanos fracos, são humanos burros também.

Aquele foi o fim, e Bankotsu atacou o monstro. Para sua surpresa – e dos irmãos que o viam –, em uma velocidade sobre humana um outro youkai o atacou, arremessando-o longe.

- Esses são meus bichinhos de estimação... – o youkai de babuíno falou, olhando Bankotsu caído no chão. – Apresentou-lhes Juuroumaru e seu irmão, Kageroumaru.

Suikotsu também tentou investir contra o Kageroumaru, mas foi acertado e caiu ferido no chão, sangrando com um ferimento grave no peito. Jakotsu pensou em atacar, mas arregalou os olhos a tempo de perceber que o alvo do próximo ataque não seria ele, e sim sua irmã.

Só teve tempo de colocar-se frente a ela, recebendo todo o impacto do golpe: uma punhalada afiada no estômago, atravessando seu corpo. Segundos depois ele caiu no chão, quase inconsciente, e o sangue do ferimento chegou aos pés descalços de Rin.

- J-Jako... Tsu! – ela agachou-se ao lado dele e segurou seu rosto, assustada. – O que você fez, meu irmão?

- Eu... – ele fechou os olhos, não agüentando ficar com eles abertos. – Apenas a protegi...

- Não... – Rin chorou, abraçando o irmão, sentindo a cabeça dele pender para o lado e saia que ele morrera ali, em seus braços e para defendê-la. – Por quê, Jakotsu?

- Hum... – o youkai de babuíno levantou a mão, fazendo o Juuroumaru atacar a menina novamente.

Irado, Bankotsu – a muito custo – se levantou e rodou a alabarda em uma mão, matando com apenas um golpe Juuroumaru. Porém, Kageroumaru estava logo atrás e o acertou no abdômen, fazendo-o tombar imediatamente para trás com o impacto do golpe.

Rin viu o que aconteceu e soltou Jakotsu, indo até o outro irmão, murmurando seu nome enquanto se arrastava no chão para chegar até seu corpo e tentar ajudá-lo, mas instantes depois ele estava morto em seus braços.

- Não, Bankotsu... Não! – Rin apertava-o contra o peito, chorando. – Bankotsu...

Só restavam vivos Rin e Suikotsu, Kageroumaru e o misterioso babuíno. Uma luta difícil foi travada entre os dois. Apesar do herdeiro do trono das Terras do Leste estar ferido gravemente e ter dificuldades em lutar, ele não desistia. Kageroumaru, por sua vez, apenar de parecer normal, estava ofegante.

Um golpe rápido e colocando todas suas forças, Suikotsu atacou Kageroumaru, arrancando sua cabeça fora do corpo, fazendo-a rolar até os joelhos da irmã. Rin viu a cabeça do youkai parar aos seus pés de levantou-se de uma vez, assustada, sem tirar os olhos castanhos da cabeça.

- Suikotsu... – Rin balbuciou, olhando para as costas do irmão ao desviar os olhos da cabeça.

- Rin, quero que fuja. – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do youkai que restava vivo. – Corra o máximo que puder e se esconda. Quando tudo terminar, peça ajuda.

- Eu não quero deixá-lo! – Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados e os cabelos longos negros caíram no rosto; as pontas deles manchadas de sangue, assim como a vestimenta branca que usava. – Só você que me restou!

- Isso é uma ordem, Rin! – ele gritou, virando um pouco o rosto para ela; na voz uma severidade nunca vista pela caçula. – E quero que me obedeça.

Rin olhou-o novamente, balançando a cabeça para os lados, não querendo ir. Suikotsu lançou um olhar suplicante, e Rin entendeu que se não fosse, ele talvez não conseguiria lutar direito, pois ficaria preocupado com ela.

A caçula abaixou os olhos e preparou-se para correr, entretanto, o que aconteceu a seguir a fez arregalar os olhos, apavorada: o youkai de babuíno atacará seu irmão e dividira seu corpo ao meio, fazendo uma metade cair para a direita e a outra para a esquerda.

Depois de tudo o que virá, aquilo acabou com as forças de Rin e seus joelhos não suportavam mais o peso do corpo e cederam, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão sujo de sangue. Seus braços finos contornaram a cintura e ela inclinou o corpo para frente, chorando.

- Todos morreram... – ela murmurou, quase encostando a testa no chão, mas seu cabelo escorregou detrás do corpo e tocou no sangue ao chão, assim como a franja. – Eu estou... Sozinha...

A dor em seu coração foi tanta que ficou com falta de ar e levantou a cabeça do chão para tentar respirar; a franja caindo no rosto, manchando a pele clara com sangue, e o cabelo salpicando o líquido viscoso e vermelho na roupa de dormir branca.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar-se, mas as cenas presenciadas naquela madrugada voltaram a sua mente e não conseguia não temer. Estava entrando em choque novamente e seu corpo tremia, enquanto chorava; as lágrimas misturando com o sangue no rosto.

- Restou apenas você... – o babuíno aproximou-se dela, mas Rin não notou. A dor interior dela não lhe permitia perceber o exterior. Ele levantou uma espada e a desceu com rapidez em direção ao pescoço de Rin, chegando a tocá-lo e causar um corte fino que fez um filete de sangue escorrer. – Não vou matá-la... Tenho outros planos para você, Nakayama Rin...

A mente de Rin não trabalhava mais e os braços largaram-se ao lado do corpo ajoelhado no chão. Não sentiu quando o youkai a segurou pelo braço e a arrastou, sem dó nem piedade, em direção aos outros sobreviventes youkai's que o acompanharam ao ataque surpresa ao castelo.

Suas pernas travaram e não conseguia andar no ritmo do youkai, então seus joelhos se ralaram no chão de terra, sem saber o destino que lhe aguardava. Também não se importava, não lhe restara nada... Perderá tudo de mais especial que tinha: família e lar.

Olhou para trás e viu a fumaça do castelo em chamas alcançar uma imensa altitude. O cheiro de fumaça misturada ao cheiro insuportável e nauseante de sangue a fazia sentir tontura. Os olhos perderam o brilho e os fechou, deixando somente as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

"_Estou sozinha... Sozinha...", _eram as únicas coisas que ainda reproduzia, como um eco, na mente vazia. _"Sozinha..."._

-

-


	2. O Início da Glória de Outros

**Para a minha pequena Rin-chan... Sempre vou te amar, fofinha!**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas da Autora – **Hello!!!_

_Eu sei, eu sei. ¬¬ Demorei meses para atualizar esse fic, mas tive meus motivos. A falta de reviews me desanimou bastante, então fiquei enrolando para publicar o segundo capítulo. Depois minha amiga a qual eu dedicava o fic não está mais entre nós... Isso está sendo muito difícil de superar. .._

_Contudo, estou continuando por ela. Rin-chan, aqui está o segundo capítulo, meu amor. Lis-sama ama muito a Rin-chan. Será sempre por você!_

_Então aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem, por favor. \o/ _

_Agradecimentos a Dany que revisou para mim. Ai, ai, não sei o que seria de mim sem minhas amigas que sempre me ajudam. XD Beijos, querida!_

_Ah, muito obrigada também aos reviews do capítulo passado. Espero que continuem acompanhando a história e comentando. \o/ Beijos especiais a Mitzrael Girl (Você sabe que eu te amo, né? Muito, muito, muito mesmo! XD), Pyoko-Chan, Jéssica, Carol, Rin-chan (Quando lembro que nunca mais terei um comentário seu, eu me sinto tão triste...), Kagome-chn LP, Srta. Kinomoto, Lillyth, Thata chan, Helena (Minha sobrinha fofa e chata. XD Tia Lis e tio Dean amam muito você! D) e Claudia._

_Por enquanto é só..._

_Até o próximo capítulo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis-sama_

* * *

-

-

**Tudo que Preciso é Você**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Rin-chan_

-

**Capítulo 1 **

**O Início da Glória de Outros**

-

_Terras do Oeste – Castelo da família Inokuma_

Por que os seus dias pareciam tão irritantemente tediantes e irritantemente comuns? Nada diferente acontecia em sua vida naquele castelo, e isso não agradava em nada Inokuma Sesshoumaru, o filho mais velho, o primogênito, do youkai rei das Terras do Oeste.

Ele era um rapaz de vinte anos, sem expectativa de vida, sem um caminho a seguir, sem um objetivo ou um sonho de vida. Apesar de ter tudo dentro do castelo, parecia não ter nada dentro de si. Parecia um infeliz condenado a viver tudo aquilo. Um infeliz condenado a _viver._

Em uma sala ampla do castelo, ele estava sentado na soleira da janela, olhando fixamente em direção ao horizonte, analisando sem expressão no rosto as cores do céu naquele fim de tarde. Não tinha interesse no que via, mas também não via interesse no que o chefe da guarda de seu pai dizia.

Pior ainda que viver naquele castelo era ter de cumprir as ordens de seu pai. Não gostava de receber ordens, ainda que elas viessem de seu genitor. E sua presença naquela sala não era feito de livre e espontânea vontade, seu pai lhe mandara que estivesse ali.

Frente ao rei Inokuma Taisho, pai do príncipe primogênito das Terras do Oeste, estava o general de seu exército, chamado Onigumo Naraku, de cabeça baixa. A voz fria e sombria dele ecoou no ambiente em que estava – o que fez Sesshoumaru contrair imperceptivelmente o rosto.

- Foi inevitável o ataque, meu rei.

Sesshoumaru não escondia de ninguém sua antipatia por Naraku e não foi diferente naquele momento: estava de costas para o homem que conversava com seu pai, mostrando todo seu desprezo pelo youkai com seu ato de desinteresse.

Torceu levemente o nariz ao sentir o cheiro que estava impregnado no general: era sangue humano... Um desagradável e percebível cheiro humano. Se respirasse um pouco mais fundo, conseguiria sentir até mesmo o cheiro de lágrimas em suas vestes de combate. Aquele cheiro era insuportável e se irritou por Naraku se colocar diante do rei cheirando naquela maneira putrefata.

- O que aconteceu, Naraku? – Taisho perguntou, numa pose pensativa: os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e queixo nos dedos entrelaçados. – Por que aconteceu esse ataque? Quero que explique-se, imediatamente.

- Uma fonte segura me alertou dos planos secretos do rei Toshiro de atacar-nos essa noite. – Naraku mentiu, em reverência ao senhor. – Taisho-sama disse que em casos supremos, poderia ser feito um ataque... – um sorriso se formou nos lábios nele, sem que o rei notasse. – Foi exatamente o que fiz...

- Como foi o ataque? – Taisho suspirou e recostou o dorso no encosto da confortável poltrona que estava sentado.

- Devastador. – o moreno disse, sério.

O rapaz que estava sentando na janela, o filho mais velho do rei, olhou o homem pelo canto dos olhos, percebendo o tom maldoso que ele usou para descrever o ataque ao reino das Terras do Leste. Abnegativo, Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos para fora do castelo, vendo o céu já começando a escurecer.

- Rei e rainha foram mortos, assim como todos os filhos deles... – Naraku continuou a contar o ataque, sem deixar que o rei visse seu sorriso de satisfação pela destruição da família real das Terras do Leste.

- Isso quer dizer que no reino Leste não há mais pessoas da realeza? – Taisho deu um sobressalto na poltrona que estava, tamanho sua surpresa.

- Hai, meu rei. – Naraku continuou. – A linhagem real das Terras do Leste se extinguiu por completo... Por minhas próprias mãos...

- Isso quer dizer... – Taisho começou, preocupado.

- Taisho-sama é o único rei de toda Edo.

Um suspiro de frustração escapou dos lábios do rei, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo prateado. Não era assim que queria que as coisas tivessem terminado, não mesmo. Tinha muitas coisas que resolver, depois que recebeu essa notícia trágica. Edo todo estava em seu poder e isso exigiria duplo cuidado.

- Restou um sobrevivente, meu rei... – Naraku falou, endireitando-se e fitando o rei, que olhava-o com cara de interrogação. – A herdeira caçula do reino Leste, uma garotinha humana...

- E onde está? – Taisho quis saber.

- Está presa. – foi a resposta do chefe da guarda. – Quer decidir o que fará com ela, meu rei?

- Iie. – Taisho fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Tenho coisas mais urgentes a tratar do que uma criança humana.

- Então eu mesmo decidirei o destino da garota... – Naraku sorriu internamente, não conseguindo segurar que seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso. – A morte dela será muito pouco pela ousadia do rei Toshiro em querer atacar-nos...

- O que tem em mente, Naraku? – Sesshoumaru falou, levantando-se e colocando-se frente ao moreno, impassível.

- Ela é bonita e será uma escrava perfeita... – ele encarou o príncipe momentaneamente, mas desviou os olhos logo em seguida, por questão de respeito a sua posição superior. – Quem sabe até uma concubina...

Sesshoumaru permaneceu olhando para Onigumo Naraku, com o rosto sem sentimentos ou emoções. Sabia que Naraku tinha _prazer_ em matar, mas não que chegaria a ponto de destruir uma família real por completo. Isso fez somente com que Sesshoumaru o repudiasse ainda mais.

- Meu rei – Naraku se virou para Taisho, deixando de lado o primogênito. –, acho necessário que nomeie um de seus filhos para sucedê-lo... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, não é mesmo...?

- Não posso escolher Inuyasha, ele é filho de uma escrava humana. – Taisho fez uma careta, com a imbecilidade de Naraku. – Será Sesshoumaru, meu filho mais velho e de puro sangue youkai.

- Eu não quero ser rei. – a voz fria de Sesshoumaru fez os dois olharem para ele no mesmo instante. – É uma perda de tempo governar Edo no estado em que ela se encontra.

Naraku trincou os dentes de raiva, fechando a mão em punho, até sentir as unhas cravarem na palma, mas relaxou os dedos, para não perfurar a pele e o rei e o príncipe sentirem o cheiro de seu sangue. Maldito Sesshoumaru! Uma idéia surgiu na mente de Naraku e ele deu um pequeno sorriso... Talvez, essa opinião de Sesshoumaru colaborasse para com seus planos...

- Você não pode recusar ser rei, Sesshoumaru. – Taisho falou, sério; o tom autoritário de um rei falando mais alto que o tom calmo paterno. – É o único que posso escolher, você sabe muito bem nisso.

- Escolha seu filho bastardo. – Sesshoumaru fez o pai zangar-se e colocar-se de pé, frente a ele. – Não vê que é inútil querer colocar-me como rei de um reino que está se extinguindo?

Taisho estava acostumado com as pessoas inclinar-se quando ele mostrava-se imponente frente a elas, mas Sesshoumaru continuou ereto e majestoso, olhando o pai de igual para igual. O genitor não pôde deixar de admirar a ousadia do filho. Sesshoumaru realmente era digno do sangue puro que tinha correndo em suas veias.

- Sesshoumaru, não comece com isso de novo. – a voz do rei saiu em tom de alerta; os olhos dourados levemente estreitos. – Você será rei, ponto final. Não estou lhe _pedindo,_ estou apenas _comunicando._

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar igualmente estreito para o pai. Claro que não tinha gostado de ser rei. Edo estava se auto-destruindo, logo não restava nada mais para controlar. Não se importava com tal poder, queria era poder interno. Queria ser imbatível e indestrutível.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele deu as costas para o pai e para o general da guarda real. Seguiu em linha reta para seus aposentos. Viu seu irmão no corredor e o ignorou. Pior que humanos fracos, era um híbrido fruto do acasalamento de um rei youkai e uma escrava humana. E era exatamente isso que seu inútil irmão era: um hanyou.

Não odiava seu irmão, mas também não gostava dele. Para o filho mais velho de Taisho, nada tinha importância. Tudo para ele era indiferente. A vida não tinha nada que pudesse ser aproveitável. Pouca importância tinha em ser príncipe ou rei, ser escravo ou liberto.

"_Nessa vida nada é importante... Nada me satisfaz e nada me desperta...", _pensou Inokuma Sesshoumaru, entrando no seu quarto e sendo recebido por uma humana de longos cabelos negros e olhos tristonhos, sua escrava particular. _"Tudo é efêmero, então nada tem valor... Nada"._

- Deseja algo, meu senhor? – a escrava humana perguntou, ajoelhando-se e colocando a testa no chão.

- Nada que você possa me dar, Sara. – ele respondeu secamente, passando direto por ela e sentando-se na poltrona no canto no ambiente. Não precisou olhar Sara para saber a posição que ela estava e falou, quase num rosnado: – Levante-se desse chão, mulher.

- Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela se levantou de uma vez e se colocou atrás dele, de cabeça baixa como sempre fazia. – Não queria contrariá-lo... Não foi minha intenção, eu sinto muito.

- Pare de se desculpar, agora. – ele falou, friamente, começando a irritar-se com as desculpas dela. – Não preciso de suas desculpas.

Um momento de silêncio se fez após as desculpas de Sara cessarem com a repreensão de seu dono.

- O seu antigo lar foi destruído, Sara. – Sesshoumaru falou, direito, conseguindo ouvir a respiração dela ficar mais agitada mediante suas palavras.

- O castelo do Leste foi... Destruído? – ela perguntou, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas imediatamente.

- Exatamente. – ele respondeu, frio, indiferente ao cheiro de lágrimas que invadiu suas narinas.

Por que os humanos tinham de serem tão fracos a ponto de demonstrarem fragilidade com lágrimas? Pior que o cheiro degradante de sangue humano, era cheiro de suas lágrimas... Elas cheiravam a _fraqueza_ e _inferioridade._ Talvez, seja por isso que youkai's não choravam: eles não eram fracos nem inferiores.

- Você era uma serviçal daquele castelo, não? – a pergunta de Sesshoumaru seguiu um ralhar de garganta, pronto para repreender Sara por chorar, mas não falou nada.

- Hai. – ela respondeu, chorando. – Eu cuidava da princesa, antes de ser vendida pelo meu tio para ser escrava aqui.

Sesshoumaru não comentou aquilo. Humanos eram a pior raça que existia, em sua opinião. Como um parente vendia alguém de seu próprio sangue? Era lastimável e desprezível a atitude daqueles seres débeis e indignos, chamados vulgarmente de _humanos._

- Eles a mataram também? – Sara sentiu um aperto no coração, temendo a resposta de seu dono. – Mataram a... Princesa das Terras do Leste...?

- Foram mortos todos da família real... – Sesshoumaru falou, vendo a mulher morena cobrir o rosto com as mãos e chorar. – A única sobrevivente foi à princesa.

- Rin Hime ainda está viva? – o sorriso dela foi seguido de lágrimas de alegria.

- Ela era a caçula da linhagem real? – Sara acenou com a cabeça para confirmar, limpando as lágrimas com a manga do quimono que vestia. – Então ela ainda está viva.

- Okagesamade! – Sara exclamou, feliz. – Demo... – Sara levou uma das mãos fechada ao peito, refletindo sobre o significado de terem poupado a princesa. – O que farão a ela?

- Naraku a escravizará.

A resposta dele a fez tontear e se apoiar no batente da janela para não cair. Antes de seu dono ser Sesshoumaru, foi Naraku. Ela estremeceu ao lembrar-se o que passou nas mãos do general da guarda. Ainda tinha espelhado pelo corpo as cicatrizes das surras violentas que levara constantemente dele.

- Por que está chorando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sem olhá-la. Sabia que chorava pelo cheiro das lágrimas. Não conseguia entender os sentimentos dos humanos, mesmo que tentasse.

- Rin Hime não agüentará muito tempo com ele, ela era uma garota muito frágil e inocente. – Sara falou, tristemente. – Naraku é um monstro.

- Isso não me diz respeito. – Sesshoumaru se levantou e caminhou para fora do quarto. Parou antes de abrir a porta e virou-se para a morena, olhando-a de esguelha. – Arrume-se, você será minha concubina essa noite.

- Hai, meu senhor. – Sara fez uma profunda reverência ao seu dono, concordando com o que ele falara. – Arrumar-me-ei para Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, se agradando da obediência dela, e saiu do quarto em seguida, andando sem rumo pelos amplos e luxuosos corredores do castelo das Terras do Oeste, sem destino certo. Queria apenas passar o tempo inútil que tinha para desperdiçar.

Por mais que tentasse entender, não conseguia perceber o motivo dos humanos se apegarem uns aos outros assim. Entre youkai´s não existia isso. Casavam-se para procriação. _Amor_ era uma palavra sem tradução nem sentido para eles. Sem a melhor importância. _"Talvez seja por isso que tudo é tão vazio e enfadonho..."._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A manhã estava fria e uma corrente gélida de ar soprou por debaixo da fenda estreita da porta, fazendo os olhos da princesa adormecida espremer-se, encolhendo-se de frio no chão que estava deitada. Sem abrir os olhos, ela abraçou o próprio corpo, contornando-o com os braços trêmulos a cintura.

_"Será que tudo o que aconteceu foi um pesadelo e estou com frio apenas porque o vitral do meu quarto quebrou?", _Rin perguntou-se, pedindo mentalmente que fosse realmente aquilo.

Não tinha coragem suficiente de abrir os olhos e comprovar se era ou não verdade as desgraças ocorridas no castelo. Ouviu passos sendo dados e sentiu quando fora aberta a porta do lugar que estava e a claridade – apesar de estar de olhos fechados – invadir o ambiente.

- Humana! – uma voz feminina e estridente gritou.

No instante que ouviu aquela voz e do que foi chamada, Rin teve certeza que tudo era real, que toda desgraça acontecida no castelo fora real. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes de abri-los lentamente, encarando com pavor a youkai parado a sua frente.

Ela desviou os olhos dela e olhou o estado em que se encontrava: estava deitada em um lugar imundo, uma algema presa no tornozelo cortado pelo próprio ferro preso à parede, às vestes antes brancas agora estavam avermelhadas – sujas de sangue seco e poeira grudada – e os cabelos desgrenhados e sujos também de sangue.

Levou a mão ao nariz ao sentir o cheiro do lugar e o do sangue seco no corpo. Seu rosto ainda tinha marcas do líquido seco e grudado à pele. Puxou as pernas para junto do corpo e encostou a testa nos joelhos, chorando. Aquilo era tortuoso e desumano.

- Levante-se, humana! – novamente a youkai gritou, tirando a corrente da parede e a puxando, trazendo junto com ela o tornozelo de Rin.

- Itai! – ela gemeu de dor, percebendo que as pernas estavam esfoladas pelo rasgo na lateral do vestido.

- Naraku quer que a leve para se lavar... – o youkai falou, dando mais um puxão na corrente. Rin entendeu e se colocou com muita dificuldade em pé. – Ele quer vendê-la e no estado que está, mesmo sendo princesa das Terras do Leste, não receberá grande coisa.

Saindo do covil onde Rin estava presa, ela levou as mãos aos olhos para proteger os olhos castanhos da claridade proporcionada pelos primeiros raios de sol. Quando se acostumou com a luz, seguiu a youkai por entre um caminho pedras e arbustos, até um pequeno rio.

Rin tropeçou algumas vezes, mas conseguiu acompanhá-la. Seu desgaste psicológico e físico a fez andar mecanicamente, sem nem prestar atenção o que fazia.

Forçou a mente a lembrar o que tinha acontecido com ela no dia anterior – se é que aconteceu tudo no dia anterior –, mas só se lembrava dos pais mortos e da morte dos irmãos. Respirou fundo e passou a costa da mão nos olhos, para evitar que chorasse. Seu rosto tinha cortes e as lágrimas os faziam arderem.

Uma pontada no pescoço a fez levar a mão ao local e senti-lo úmido. Olhou os dedos que tocaram no lugar e comprovou que estava sangrando. Ela comprimiu os lábios, rasgando com um pedaço da vestimenta de dormir que estava e enrolando no pescoço.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui, senhora? – Rin perguntou; a voz saindo arrastada.

- O seu castelo foi invadido há dois dias trás. – a mulher youkai respondeu, sem encarar Rin. – Você foi à única sobrevivente da família real, então Naraku decidiu trazê-la com um _"troféu". _

- E o que acontecerá comigo? – ela quis saber.

- Ora, pergunta imbecil! Você virará escrava. – ela respondeu, secamente, como se fosse algo evidente demais e que não precisasse ser perguntado. – Tem sorte se não virar uma concubina.

Rin baixou os olhos e continuou a caminhar, olhando os próprios pés descalços e machucados. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria: de princesa cheia de luxo e glória tornar-se uma escrava cheirando a sangue e ferida, tendo que praticamente se arrastar com uma corrente presa a seu corpo.

A youkai parou frente ao rio e tirou a algema do tornozelo de Rin, apontando depois para o rio, com desprezo. Rin acenou com a cabeça e caminhou cambaleando até as águas claras e lindas do lugar.

Olhou para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém ali para se lavar. Não era a hora mais indicada para se ter pudor, mas ainda tinha a educação que os pais lhe deram.

Despida, ela sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se com uma brisa fria que sobrava, sem contar a falta de ar que lhe deu ao entrar de uma vez na água quase cortante de tão glacial que estava.

A youkai que a acompanhava olhava para a direção contrária, desinteressada do banho da humana. Estava ali apenas porque o esposo lhe ordenara e não tinha como o desobedecer, a menos que quisesse apanhar como uma reles escrava humana.

Rin começou a lavar-se, querendo se livrar do sangue impregnado em seu corpo. Esfregou com força, enquanto chorava, relembrando o motivo de estar com aquele cheiro horrível. As cenas daquela madrugada eram horríveis e atormentaram sua mente. Era tudo um grande tortura mental.

Não querendo deixar o corpo para fora da água, ela mergulhou até ficar apenas a cabeça de fora. Afundou a cabeça e tirou a sujeira do cabelo, passando os dedos trêmulos e finos entre os fios negros. Soluçou a ver a cor vermelha que a água a sua volta ficou.

_"É o sangue de meus irmãos...", _pensou Rin, amargamente, observando a água avermelhada marcar grande parte das águas ao seu redor. _"O sangue deles está no meu corpo..."._

Tirou o pano do pescoço e lavou delicadamente o ferimento, até conseguir fazê-lo parar de sangrar – a muito custo. Depois daquele banho, ela virou-se para a youkai e fitou os olhos vermelhos e vazios dela.

- Tem um pano aqui para secar-se. – ela falou, segurando um pano velho na mão, entendo-o para ela.

- Certo. – Rin encolheu-se e levou os braços para cobrir os seios, envergonhada de estar despida em um lugar onde qualquer pessoa pudesse vê-la naquele modo.

- Enxugue-se rápido e vista isso. – ela entregou o pano a Rin e um quimono. A garota se enrolou depressa no pano que a youkai lhe entregara, ocultando sua nudez. – Sou Onigumo Kagura, esposa de Naraku. Por enquanto, sou sua dona.

- _"Dona"_? – Rin contraiu o rosto, surpresa com aquele termo, até então, desconhecido por ela.

- Minha cara – Kagura deu um sorriso de escárnio. –, você não é mais princesa... Agora você não passa de um objeto.

Ela murmurou um _"hai"_ e baixou os olhos, enquanto se enxugava para vestir um quimono grosseiro e velho, em uma tonalidade de marrom escuro. Não era exatamente o quimono de panos nobres que costumava usar, mas pelo menos não tinha mais o cheiro de sangue nele e isso já lhe era suficiente.

- Está pronta, humana? – Kagura perguntou, ao vê-la pentear os cabelos longos e negros com os dedos. – Preciso levá-la para casa.

- Estou, sim, Kagura-sama. – Rin falou, sentindo a mulher colocar a algema em seu tornozelo novamente.

- Então vamos. – Kagura a puxou. Ela retrucou consigo mesmo, entre caretas: – Com tantos empregados na casa eu que tenho que trazer uma escrava para se lavar... Maldito Naraku!

- Está... Doendo. – Rin reclamou baixinho, sentindo o ferro no ferimento.

- Vamos, humana. – Kagura não deu atenção aos murmúrios de dor de Rin e a levou de volta para casa. – Acha que tenho o dia inteiro apenas para você?

Rin puxou os cabelos molhados para cima do ombro, deixando a mostra um fino corte no pescoço, causado pela espada de Onigumo Naraku. O lugar já não sangrava, mas doía agudamente. Mais um pouco de pressão que o youkai tivesse colocado, teria lhe causado um corte grave.

_"O que será de mim, agora?", _Rin pensou, deprimida, fechando com força a mão em punho. _"Não tenho mais nada, mais ninguém...". _

Andavam o percurso de volta, mas dessa vez Rin não foi deixada no cubículo que estava mantida em cárcere privado, e sim para a mansão. Ela caminhava olhando para chão, cabisbaixa, sentindo-se cansada por tudo que estava acontecendo com ela.

- O que houve, Kagura-sama? – Kanna, a filha de Naraku, perguntou, assim que a madrasta cruzou o imenso portão da propriedade da família Onigumo com Rin atrás de si. – Demo... – ela reparou na escrava que a mulher puxava pela corrente. – Quem é essa?

- Seu pai capturou essa menina quando invadiu o castelo das Terras do Leste. – Kagura fez uma careta visível para Rin. – Ela era a princesa.

- Princesa? – Kanna deixou os bordados que fazia e se levantou, aproximando-se de Rin com um olhar curioso. – É a primeira vez que vejo alguém de realeza tão de perto...

- Pois não se anime. – Kagura de um sorriso de deboche. – Ela não é mais princesa. Essa menina não passa de uma escrava, agora.

- Uma escrava... – a menina continuou com a mesma expressão vazia que sempre tinha no rosto pálido. – Otto-san não costuma tratar os escravos muito bem, não é?

Rin estremeceu com aquelas palavras. Sentia o estômago dar voltas e a vertigem tomar conta do corpo. Só de imaginar o que passaria nas mãos daquela criatura desprezível chamada Onigumo Naraku, tremia a ponto da Kagura sentir na corrente que segurava, os tremores da menina.

- Eles são objetos, Kanna. Somente isso. – Kagura deu de ombros com a aparente preocupação da enteada. – Então seu pai tem todo o direito de fazer o que quiser com eles.

- Entendo. – a voz dela soou de certo modo triste, enquanto olhava para Rin. Ela deu as costas para a morena e voltou a sentar na varanda da mansão, pegando os panos no chão para bordar.

- Kagura-sama, seu senhor a espera na sala. – uma escrava apareceu no lugar que enteada e madrasta conversavam. – Mandou que levasse a garota.

Kagura fez uma pequena carranca, e seguiu a direção que o marido se encontrava. Detestava receber ordens do marido, era humilhante. Tudo que queria era a liberdade que nunca teve. A escrava que a chamou, andava sua frente, ajoelhando no chão e deslizando o _fusuma_ para a mulher entrar.

- Onigumo-sama, sua esposa está aqui. – a escrava disse, não olhando para ele.

- Kagura... – a voz de Naraku ecoou pelo ambiente.

- Hai, meu senhor. – Kagura ajoelhou no chão e encostou a testa nele, num ato de total submissão ao marido. – Trouxe a escrava que mandou que se lavasse.

Rin ainda estava fora da sala e foi puxada para dentro quando Kagura se levantou do chão. Um arrepio percorreu toda sua costa: o ar dentro da sala era tão sombrio que a deixou momentaneamente sem ar. Quando conseguiu respirar novamente, soltou o ar lentamente.

O homem permanecia olhando a janela, desinteressado. Isso chamou a atenção da menina, contudo não mais que uma imensa cicatriz em forma de aranha que Onigumo Naraku tinha nas costas. Rin estava tão distraída olhando a estranha marca nas costas nuas do homem, que não percebeu quando ele a olhou de soslaio.

- Acho que já reparou em minha cicatriz, não é mesmo, princesa?

Rin arregalou os olhos e notou que ele a olhava. Tentou recuar um passo, mas a corrente em seu tornozelo a impediu de dar sequer um passo.

- Humanos, sempre tão assustados. – Naraku referiu-se ao olhar apavorado dela.

A morena estava tão assustada com a presença do youkai que não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, e por alguns segundos encarou-o olho no olho, perdendo-se de medo nos orbes perversos dele. _"Kami! Ele parece não ter alma!", _Rin pensou, sentindo o corpo voltar a tremer.

- Princesa, não sabe que uma escrava não deve olhar para seu dono? – Naraku vestiu a parte de cima de seu quimono e aproximou-se lentamente de Rin. – Está me ouvindo, garota?

- ... – Rin não conseguia falar, estava assombrada demais para pronunciar alguma palavra.

- Quando você estiver em minha presença, aja como escrava que é. – Naraku segurou-a pela cabeça e empurrou seu rosto de encontro ao chão, obrigando-a a reverenciá-lo.

- Itai! – Rin sentiu a testa colidir com o chão e gemeu de dor. – Sumimasen, eu não sabia... E...

- Calada, princesa. – Naraku falou, calmamente, ainda com a mão em sua cabeça. – A partir de hoje, você só fará o que eu mandar.

- H-hai... – Rin falou num choramingo abafado pela posição que seu corpo se encontrava.

- Parece-me que ainda não entendeu... – ele pressionou mais a cabeça dela no chão, dando um sorriso sádico ao ouvi-la gemer. – Preste atenção que não irei repetir: você vai fazer o que eu mandar, quando eu mandar e como eu mandar.

- H-hai... M-meu s-senhor... – ele finalmente soltou a cabeça dela e Rin levou a mão no lugar que bateu no chão. – Peço perdão por contrariá-lo.

- Aprendeu rápido, princesa. – Naraku levantou-a do chão pelo braço, para analisá-la melhor. Ele segurou o queixo dela e passou o dedo pelos traços do rosto, porém Rin mantinha os olhos baixos, com medo de olhá-lo de novo. – Uma linda humana...

- O que fará com ela, Naraku-sama? – Kagura perguntou.

- Por enquanto, coloque-a para trabalhar na casa, até eu vendê-la... – Naraku falou, soltando Rin e voltando para a janela que estava quando as duas entraram. – Essa princesa foi encomendada.

- Como assim, Naraku-sama? – Kagura perguntou, confusa.

- Tenho uma pessoa que quer pagar muito dinheiro para ter uma princesa com ele... – Naraku sorriu, perverso. – Não vejo utilidade para ela nessa casa, acho mais viável vendê-la.

- Como quiser, meu senhor. – Kagura concordou, como sempre fazia com que o marido dizia. – Quer que eu mande chamar esse homem para o senhor?

- Ele já está a caminho, Kagura. – Naraku falou. – Chegará em alguns dias para olhar a princesa, e tenho certeza que gostará do que vai ver...

Kagura olhou a pose altiva do marido e estremeceu. Ele era um youkai terrível e chegava a assustá-la, por muitas vezes... Ainda mais quando falava naquele tom cruel e sinistro.

- Minha querida Kagura, minha glória logo será estabelecida. – Naraku falou, após alguns segundos calado; um brilho nos olhos por seus planos estarem decorrendo corretamente. – Logo meu plano entrará em ação, a segunda parte dele... E Edo estava totalmente em meu poder...

Aquele ar denso ficou mais forte e Rin caiu de joelhos no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Quando o ar entrava em suas narinas, parecia que estava corroendo os vasos sanguíneos do lugar de tão horrível que o ar era. A presença de Naraku tornava o âmbito insuportável para uma humana.

- Leve essa humana daqui, Kagura. – Naraku ordenou, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Ela vai desmaiar se continuar aqui, e não posso correr o risco de que se machuque e não consiga vendê-la.

Kagura fez outra reverência antes de sair da sala, levando Rin junto consigo. Caminharam pela mansão até um enorme cômodo, onde se preparavam os alimentos para a família Onigumo. Rin logo notou algumas outras mulheres ali, sentadas sobre os joelhos, descascando algumas verduras, com uma expressão de puro cansaço e tristeza.

- Ensinem-na como trabalhar. – Kagura soltou a perna de Rin e jogou a corrente para o lado. – Você ficará aqui, até a segunda ordem, entendido?

- Hai. – Rin respondeu, olhando para as outras escravas.

- Ótimo. – Kagura falou e ficou olhando a menina antes de sair da cozinha. – O que está esperando para começar a trabalhar?

- Eu...

- Comece, agora. – Kagura quase gritou, satisfazendo-se quando a menina ajoelhou no chão e começou a tentar fazer o mesmo que as outras escravas. A esposa de Naraku saiu logo em seguida da cozinha, deixando-as a sós.

- Você é a princesa das Terras do Leste! – uma as escravas do lugar exclamou, curvando-se numa reverência a Rin.

- É mesmo! – as outras perceberam que era a princesa e se curvaram também.

- Levantem-se... – Rin disse, com o coração apertado no peito ao ver aquele ato delas. – Não sou mais princesa... Sou exatamente como vocês: uma escrava.

- Demo... – uma delas tentou falar.

- Onegai, eu imploro-lhes, não me faça ficar pior do que já me sinto... – Rin disse, segurando-se para não chorar, pegando uma verdura e descascando-a. – Não me tratem por princesa, agora sou apenas Rin...

As mulheres ao redor dela baixaram os olhos, continuando seu serviço, entendendo os motivos da garota lhes pedir aquilo. Rin parecia tão abatida e deprimida, que as escravas conseguiam imaginar por tudo o que ela havia passado nos últimos dias, com a invasão ao castelo.

_"Elas me olham com pena... Sentem dó do meu estado...", _Rin deixou que a franja negra cobrisse seus orbes castanhos, para ocultar as lágrimas que se formaram neles. _"Agora não passo de uma escrava, dependente da vontade de meu dono... Uma escrava..."._

-

-


End file.
